Contagius
by Mariie Swan
Summary: Bella e seu irmão Emmett passam mais um verão em Forks, mas tem novos visinhos que são bem misteriosos. O que acontece quando a melhor amiga de Bella se junta a eles? péssima em resumos, sorry
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Twilight não é meu. Deixem Reviews *-*

1:45 AM.

Eu abri minha janela com todo o cuidado, mas não pude evitar certos rangidos que faziam por ser aberta tão raramente. Era a noite perfeita, não estava chovendo em Forks – algo raro. O ar gelado da madrugada invadiu meu quarto me fazendo arrepiar. O casaco que já estava em um lugar estratégico estava bem convidativo com esse ventinho, mas para eu chegar nele sem sequer um barulho...

O caso é, eu sou desastrada, tenho dois pés esquerdos e a má sorte parece me amar, precisa de mais? Imagina tudo isso cruzando um quarto escuro, sem nenhum barulho ou tropeção. _Impossível._ Eu tenho o dom de cair em superfícies planas colega. Uma proeza da qual eu não me orgulho nem um pouco.

Um dos problemas de vir passar uns tempos com a minha mãe era esse: eu nunca sabia se ela tinha acordado. Charlie não, eu sempre ouvia seus roncos relativamente altos de dentro do meu quaro com a porta fechada, garantindo a segurança de que eu nunca seria pega se ele continuasse a fazer aquele barulho. A incerteza que me invadia era torturante.

Decidi deixar o casaco para traz, se fosse necessário eu mandava Emmett tirar o dele e me dar, era serviço de irmão mais velho não me deixar passar frio. Olhei para fora da janela procurando o que eu precisava para poder pular de lá, Emmett, que já estava ficando impaciente. _Homens._ Sentei na janela com as pernas já para fora esperando o comando.

- Anda Bells, eu te pego. – fiz um careta. - Não confia em mim? Anda!

Hesitei por um momento, mas me joguei, ou melhor, tentei suicídio assim que Emmett bufou. O meu irmão, e digamos... o meu mentor de escapulidas de madrugada, era forte o suficiente para me agüentar, era óbvio. Às vezes eu o provocava falando que nossos pais o acharam na mata e pegaram para criar, ele era um filhote de urso, a brincadeira sempre acabava com ele me torturando.

Emmett me pegou, mas se desequilibrou caímos com um baque silencioso na relva molhada. Ele me rolou para o lado pra conseguir levantar e me puxou bruscamente. Bati a roupa para tirar a grama molhada que havia grudado em alguns pontos.

- 'Anda Bells, eu te pego. ' – imitei-o com deboche.

- Ninguém mandou comer de mais! Sua gorda!

Dei a língua pra ele, não era um bom momento para discussões, e as nossas não eram nada tranqüilas.

Andamos em direção ao pequeno bosque que ficava ao lado da casa, onde Emmett tinha escondido a moto. Andamos em partes, quando eu estava prestes a beijar o chão Emmett me segurava, ele já estava acostumado com a forte atração que havia entre a Terra e eu. Então o vento frio passou por mim cortante.

- Ahn, Em?

- Calma Bells, já posso ver a moto daqui, não estou perdido ok? Se fosse conseguisse cair menos, ajudava. – ele disse, puxando a minha mão para ir mais rápido.

- Eu também posso ver, não sou cega Emmett. Em todo caso, o que eu ia falar era... eu to com frio caramba.

- Como você foge de casa sem um casaco Isabella Swan? Às vezes você nem parece minha irmã. – ele jogou o moletom dele na minha cara, delicado que só ele. Dobrei as mangas para não parecer uma criança com a roupa da mãe, mas mesmo assim o negócio mais parecia um sobretudo em mim. _Emmett seu urso._

- Anda logo, você sabe que se pegarem a gente saindo vai sobrar pra Reneé!

Reneé e Charlie eram separados, ela morava em Forks desde que ele nos levou para New York. Eles se casaram logo após o nascimento de Emmett, quando estavam se formando no colegial, aquele fogo de amor adolescente. Então eu nasci dois anos depois, e as complicações vieram.

Não era fácil manter uma casa, tinha o problema do dinheiro principalmente e o pai de Reneé fazia questão de provocar Charlie. Vovô sempre deixou claro sua posição sobre o casamento dos dois, era contra. Foi numa dessas provocações que Charlie se rebelou, e saiu de casa pedindo o divórcio, gritando que ficaria com a nossa guarda.

O processo levou algum tempo, mas Charlie ganhou a nossa guarda alegando que Reneé era irresponsável demais para cuidar de crianças. Reneé era só um pouco desatenta, mas acho que irresponsável não. Quem eu era pra julgar pessoas irresponsáveis ou não?

Eu acabei de pular uma janela e fugir de moto na calada da noite com o meu irmão mais velho.

N/A: dependendo das reviews, eu continuo ou tiro =)

Beijinhos ;*


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1 – Fugitivos

Emmett arrancou com a moto feito um louco, enquanto eu esmagava sua cintura com meus braços. Encostei minha cabeça em suas costas e fechei os olhos esperando aquilo passar e rezando para que aquele brutamonte não batesse em uma árvore.

- Por que foi que eu aceitei vir mesmo? – minhas palavras saíram abafadas, ele riu.

- Porque você ama muito a gente e não iria perder essa por nada, então trate de não dormir.

Quando ele diminuiu a velocidade pude ver os faróis de um Rabbit 1986 a nossa frente iluminando duas silhuetas; uma bem alta e forte e outra pequenina.

- Como vocês demoraram. – a voz de Jacob estava impaciente.

- Não foi você que teve de segurar o bolo fofo aqui de trás. – Emmett disse enquanto estacionava a moto ao lado do carro.

- Eu estou aqui, perceberam? – perguntei indignada.

- Relaxa irmãzinha, com esse seu tamanho todo não tem como passar despercebida. – os dois caíram na risada.

- Dá pra pararem de encher o saco dela? Seus chatos. – Alice interveio em minha defesa. – Vamos logo, pegou as coisas Jake?

- Ta tudo aqui madame. – disse apontando para a mochila em suas costas.

- Ótimo, vamos andando. – Alice se embrenhou na mata.

Eu fiquei entre Emmett e Jake por precaução, a única luz ali era da lanterna de Alice que guiava o caminho cheio de pedras.

- Para uma noite sem chuva, está muito quieto por aqui... – Jacob analisou.

- Melhor assim, odeio insetos. – fiz uma careta.

Eles riram da minha cara e continuamos o caminho.

Com vinte minutos de caminhada chegamos à clareira que Jake e Emmett haviam 'achado' na semana passada enquanto faziam caminhada. Eu ainda acredito na minha teoria que os dois pilantras estavam fumando uns por ai, mas tanto faz.

- Ah, que beleza.

- Beleza Jake? Tá tudo escuro caramba, você só vê mato e...- voltei meu olhar para o céu. – .Deus.

- Viu? Na cidade a noite não é assim, né?

Milhões de estrelas brilhavam forte na nossa frente e atrás de nós a lua cheia se escondia entre as copas das árvores. Andei em direção do penhasco e pude ver as poucas luzes de Forks, mais ao longe a reserva de La Push e o mar. Era lindo.

- Finalmente vocês deram uma dentro. – comentei.

- Pois é rapazes, bom trabalho. O cérebro de ervilha do Emmett me surpreende as vezes. – Ela deu a língua pra ele. – Agora, ao trabalho, hun?

- O anã de jardim, tá pensando que é quem pra chegar botando banca? – Emmett cruzou os braços no peito, fazendo cara de mal.

- Cala boca Em, vai pegar uns gravetos pra fazermos uma fogueira.

- E você pretende fazer fogo com eles ou vai usar pedras?

- Não, eu prefiro a tecnologia. – Alice tirou uma caixinha de fósforos do bolso e a chacoalhou piscando para Emmett.

Emmett empurrou Jacob pela trilha em que viemos para pegar os gravetos enquanto eu e Alice estendíamos duas toalhas no chão formando um V para podermos nos sentar. Ali tirou uma garrafa de álcool da mochila e alguns refrigerantes.

- Você está com fome Bells?

- Só um pouco. O que você trouxe aí? – dei uma olhada significante para a pequena mochila.

- Você vai adorar! – ela vasculhou a mochila por uns instantes tirando de lá um saco de palitos para churrasco e um pacote de marshmallows, sorriu triunfante pra mim. – Que tal?

- Você é brilhante!

Ficamos olhando para o céu enquanto esperávamos os dois para acender a fogueira, mas eles não demoraram. Colocaram todos os gravetos entre as toalhas, Alice jogou o conteúdo da garrafa na madeira e acendeu dois fósforos de uma vez lançando-os em direção ao álcool, que fez o fogo estalar alto.

Em sentou ao lado de Alice na toalha e Jake veio para o meu lado, deitando-se no meu colo. A noite estava linda, comemos todos os marshmallows que Alice trouxera e colocamos todos os assuntos em dia – fazia apenas dois dias que eu e Emmett tínhamos chego. Contei sobre New York e os meus amigos de lá, que não eram grandes coisas; Emmett e Jake discutiam sobre as diferenças das garotas de Forks e de NY. Então as horas foram passando e Alice percebeu a minha preocupação:

- Por que ficou quieta de repente Bella?

- Não quero ser chata, mas já está ficando tarde galera. Amanhã Reneé acorda cedo para trabalhar e se não achar a gente na cama não sei o que pode acontecer. – olhei para Emmett.

- Ah, mas já está quase amanhecendo galera. – Jake apontou para uma parte do horizonte que estava minimamente mais clara. – Custa nada ver o sol nascer, o que me diz Emmett?

- Concordo com o Jake, qualquer coisa a gente fala que foi dar uma caminhada de manhã irmãzinha, aproveita que não está chovendo poxa!

- Relaxa Bella, não vai dar rolo. Vemos o sol nascer e vamos embora, sem erros. – Alice tentava me convencer.

Concordei com um aceno, sabia que era uma batalha perdida, e Jake começou a brincar com as nossas mãos de um jeito automático. Continuamos a conversar, mas meu pensamento estava em Reneé.

Quando eram quase sete da manhã Jake se sentou para ver melhor aquele espetáculo da natureza, me puxando pela cintura para ficarmos mais próximos. Notei o olhar desconfiado de Alice para nós e dei um sorriso sem jeito, ela deu de ombros.

Jake era um ano mais novo do que eu, então eu considerava ele como meu irmão mais novo que eu tinha uma grande preocupação, mas Jake queria mais do que isso. Eu sempre ignorava as investidas dele, me afastando um pouco, o que sempre fazia ele bufar.

Ficamos todos olhando para o horizonte, quando eu me levantei eles entenderam que tínhamos que ir mesmo, juntamos tudo e voltamos a caminhar. Chegamos ao carro e a moto mais rápido do que esperávamos com a ajuda do sol. Nos despedimos e eu prometi ligar para Alice quando acordasse para marcarmos alguma coisa.

Subi na garupa de Emmett colocando o capacete e me apertei a ele. Eu não liguei para o vento frio cortante, encostei-me ao meu irmão e cochilei. Acordei em um pulo quando ele desceu da moto no meio do mato e eu quase cai.

Nossa casa ficava numa parte bem afastada da cidade, era ladeada por uma floresta no lado direito, para onde dava a janela do quarto de Emmett, e por uma casa abandonada do lado do meu quarto. Na frente do sobrado de Reneé tinha mais uma casa, que morava a Sra. Finnegan, uma velha supersticiosa que acreditava em mil e uma lendas.

Andamos até em casa com Emmett guiando o caminho. Chegamos a casa e ele me deu pezinho para alcançar a janela do seu quarto, ele subiu buscando apoio a calha e em poucos instantes se jogou na cama.

- Qualquer dia desses aquilo se solta e você já era. – me sentei ao lado dele.

- Que nada, meus movimentos são friamente calculados. – ele virou a cabeça para me mostrar seu sorriso convencido.

- A Tv te faz mal Em. Vou falar pra mamãe te proibir de ver desenhos. – usei um tom de superioridade fingido.

- Você nem sabe de onde é essa frase!

- Não perco meu tempo com coisas inúteis. – Mostrei a língua pra ele e me levantei pra ir dormir.

- Cala boca vai, se manda! – Fechei a porta antes da almofada que ele jogou me acertar.

Andei pelo corredor na ponta dos pés e levei um susto ao ouvir os barulhos de Reneé lá embaixo na cozinha. Abri a porta do meu quarto devagar, rezando para que Reneé não tivesse feito isso antes de mim.

Encontrei o quarto como eu havia deixado, agradeci aos céus com um sussurro. Vesti rapidamente meu pijama que estava em cima do travesseiro e joguei as roupas que eu estava num canto do quarto, empurrando as botas de caminhada com os pés enquanto deitava na cama.

Relaxei e me cobri com a colcha que estava no pé da cama. Me acomodei e pude ouvir a entrada silenciosa de Reneé para me dar um beijo – comum em todas as manhãs. Ao ouvir o clique da porta se fechar suspirei de alívio e cai no sono.

xOx

Sono que não durou nem uma hora.

Acordei com uma barulheira me virando para olhar no relógio que eram 7:45 da manhã. Rolei para fora da cama e fui para a janela ver da onde aquela roncação de motor vinha.

Olhei para a rua e encontrei quatro caminhões de mudança estacionando diante da casa abandonada. Esfreguei os olhos e continuei a observá-los, dois faziam balizas e os outros dois entravam no jardim, que ficara pequeno com o tamanho das máquinas.

Então eu o vi cruzar a esquina, um Volvo prata que estacionou atrás de um dos caminhões.

_________________________________________________________________________

Valeu pelas reviews viu? *-* são elas que me inspiram a escrever mais.

Feliz natal pra todo mundo, e eu quero mais reviews *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Eu não morri ok? Vou atualizar todas essa semana ainda ;)

Cap. 2 - Pressentimento

Eu estava muito sonolenta para tirar qualquer conclusão - a não ser a mais óbvia: eu tinha vizinhos. Uma sensação de expectativa passou por mim - novidades. Me arrastei lentamente para a cama e enfiei a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, cobrindo a claridade do sol.

A noite anterior - estrelada - já nos avisava o dia bonito que seria hoje, mas eu estava cansada de mais aproveitar o dia e obter um pouco de vitamina D. Certamente, dos quatro, eu era a mais cansada. Já que fiz um esforço sobre-humano para fazer aquela trilha e não quebrar a perna ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Mas eu não fui a única a perceber o dia bonito que eu escondi pelas cortinhas, infelizmente.

Reneé entrou de supetão no quarto escancarando as cortinas que eu havia acabado de fechar, soltei um muchocho.

- Anda Bella, anda! - ela disse toda animada. - O dia está lindo! - ela hesitou. - Hun, os novos vizinhos já se instalaram.

A última parte soou estranha.

- O que mãe? - minha voz estava abafada por conta do travesseiro. Não estava com pique nenhum, mas se eu não continuasse a conversar com Reneé ela ficaria ofendida, então fingi curiosidade.

- Eles tamparam todas as janelas da casa. - sua voz tinha uma ponta de ultraje. - Se privando de um dia raro como esses!

- Mãe, larga de ser intrometida. - bufei. - Eles devem ter um bom motivo para isso. Agora me deixa dormir, ta?

- Dorminhoca. - Ela falou por baixo do fôlego. - Estou indo trabalhar! E vê se levanta e aproveita o dia Bella!

- Pode deixar mãe. - Ela saiu do quarto.

Ignorei toda a tentativa de Reneé pra me tirar da cama e fechei os olhos, cansada. Mas o mundo todo estava contra o meu sono.

A porta foi escancarada momentos após minha mãe sair por ela. Eu estava me levantando pra tacar o meu travesseiro em quem quer que seja, quando Alice se jogou em cima de mim.

- Bom dia Bells! - ela gritou no meu ouvido quando tirou o travesseiro de cima de mim.

- Alice! - eu reclamei, me virando e fazendo ela cair da cama. - Que droga viu! - Joguei o cobertor por cima da cara.

- Ih, que mau humor viu?! - ela jogou o travesseiro em mim de novo.

O silêncio que se seguiu me fez acreditar que ela tinha ido atacar Emmett. Mas o movimento do colchão se afundando silenciosamente ao meu lado me fez ficar atenta - ela podia atacar novamente.

De repente duas mãos grandes invadiram o cobertor, puxando ele com uma força que eu não consegui evitar.

Ergui a cabeça para encontrar Jacob deitado ao meu lado, com o rosto a milímetros do meu - gelei.

Ele abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Hey Bells.

- Hun, oi Jake - falei grogue de sono. - Hoje é dia de invadir meu quarto? Vocês não dormiram não é pilantras? - murmurei mal-humorada.

- Reneé nos deixou entrar. - Ele disse sem jeito. - É, não dormimos. - ele admitiu.

Afundei minha cabeça contra a cama esperando o sono, mas acho que depois de tantas idas e vindas ele já tinha desistido.

- Nós tomamos café na padaria. - Eu grunhi em resposta. - Alice teve a idéia de vocês irem pra La Push comigo, você está precisando de uma praia sabe...

Eu abri os olhos surpresa quando Jake pegou na minha mão - ele estava comparando os nossos diferentes tons de pele. Quando ele ergueu o olhar para encontrar o meu, sua expressão estava igual à de uma criança pidona.

- Ok! - exclamei. - Eu vou.

Empurrei Jake educadamente pra eu poder sair da cama e me arrumar, quando olhei Alice já estava de volta e com Emmett atrás - totalmente inchado de sono.

- Boa Jake! Você acordou a Bella Adormecida. - Ela riu pelo _triplo _sentido e fingiu não reparar o olhar raivoso que lhe lencei. - Agora que os dois estão de pé vão se aprontar! Eu vou fazer o café da manhã pra vocês. - Ela falou toda animada. - A Bella, eu trouxe umas coisinhas pra você. - Ela apontou pra uma bolsa que estava no pé da minha cama e saiu do quarto levando os garotos para que eu pudesse me trocar em paz.

Joguei o lençol do melhor jeito que consegui em cima da cama para dar um ar de arrumado e coloquei a bolsa na cama. Me sentei e comecei a tirar as roupas que Alice trouxe para mim.

Torci meu nariz ao ver o _tamanho_ da parte de baixo vermelha que eu tirei. _Alice pirou de vez. _Não só porque em Forks não fazia um calor tão grande pra eu usar um biquíni completo mais também pelo tamanho mínimo e a cor extravagante.

Examinei a parte de cima antes de vestir, mas ignorei a tanga - não ia entrar no mar nem por um decreto. Coloquei um shorts jeans qualquer e uma blusa de alcinha preta simples. Calcei meus chinelos e fui para o banheiro.

Abaixei o meu cabelo armado com o pente e prendi no topo da cabeça e lavei meu rosto para amenizar o calor.

Desci as escadas me deparando com um cheiro delicioso.

- Alice, o que você está aprontando?

- Senta Bella, antes que eles acabem com tudo! - Ela lançou um olhar engraçado para Jake e Em que estavam devorando as panquecas que ela havia feito.

Quando eu e Alice terminamos de limpar a cozinha peguei minhas coisas e encontrei todos no quintal me esperando.

- Então vamos? - minha voz foi morrendo ao perceber que eles estavam estranhos olhando para a casa ao lado.

Emmett estava com uma cara de cachorro sem dono babando cômica, Jake tinha uma careta estranha e Alice tinha o olhar desfocado, longe daquela cena. Foi então que eu vi o motivo de tanta distração.

Um dos carros luxuosos estava estacionado de ré sob a varanda com o porta malas aberto, e lá de dentro saiam caixas de papelão que uma loira estupenda carregava para dentro da casa. Ela estava com um sobretudo preto e luvas creme, suas botas eram de um salto agulha que eu considerava assassino e um óculos completava a cena. Pelas roupas e pelo jeito de andar eu suspeitei que ela fosse modelo, mas não consegui confirmar, já que ela se esquivava dos nossos olhares.

Pigarreei tirando Alice e Jake do transe, mas Emmett continuava deslumbrado pela loira.

- Ei! - o Emmett exclamou quando percebeu que Jake o arrastava para dentro do Rabbit, impedindo sua visão da loira.

- Cala boca Emmett! - Alice exclamou sentando ao lado dele.

- Irmãozinho, desde quando você acredita em amor a primeira vista? - Jake riu comigo.

- Amor? Quem falou em amor? Aquela loira era a mais gostosa que eu já vi!

- Né. - Jake concordou baixo, esperando que eu não ouvisse.

- Oi? - Não, eu não tinha direito nenhum, mas mesmo assim eu tinha ciúmes dele.

- A qual é Bells. - Ele me deu um tapa na perna, deixando ela lá. Mas quando viu meu olhar de repreensão voltou ela para o volante.

- Ela estava de sobretudo. - defendi.

- Mas não escondeu _nada. - Emmett disse malicioso._

_- Vocês não podem ver um rabo de saia que já ficam todos assanhados. - Alice bufou._

_- Epa, nem vem que eu não sou assim! - Jake me olhou pedindo desculpas por algo que não fez._

_No caminho conversamos coisas banais, mas voltava e mexia os dois - principalmente Emmett - voltava a falar da nova vizinha._

_Quando chegamos à Primeira Praia Alice se jogou pra fora do carro indo molhar os pés na água do mar e Emmett ajudou Jake tirar as pranchas de cima do carro. Eu estendi minha toalha no chão e puis as coisas sobre ela, me sentando._

_O dia estava maravilhoso, o sol brilhava lá em cima e eu aproveitava para me esquentar, Alice dava pulinhos e gritinhos quando a onda gelava tocava seus pés - parecendo uma criança. Os dois marmanjos já estavam no fundo, disputando as ondas._

_Quando ela se cansou da brincadeira veio se sentar comigo, ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes até que eu não agüentei._

_- Tá tudo bem Alice?_

_- Hun? - ela me olhou confusa._

_- Você está tão quieta, tem alguma coisa te preocupando?_

_- Ah, não sei. - Seu rosto se fechou numa careta triste. - Um pressentimento sabe? Um pressentimento ruim._

_- Não deve ser nada, relaxa - tentei acalmá-la._

_Passou muito rápido, quando eu percebi o sol já estava se escondendo pelas montanhas. Nós tínhamos comido na casa de Billy e agora Jake estava nós levando de volta._

_- Acho melhor você encostar. - Percebi que o cansaço estava quase ganhando Jake. - Você não está em condições._

_- Não é nada! Estamos todos assim, dorme um pouco você. - Ele me tranqüilizou um pouco, mas não pude não notar seus olhos quase se fechando de tempos em tempos. Acabei pegando no sono._

_Uma luz intensa e amarela se destacou na escuridão, abri os olhos em tempo de ver a cabine vermelha do caminhão vindo na direção do Rabbit._

_A última coisa que eu ouvi foi a voz de um anjo:_

_- Shh, vai ficar tudo bem agora._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

_Desculpem pela demora e pelo capitulo curtinho; não vou agradecer as reviews porque se alguém me pega no PC agora já era (Y)_

_Mas eu li todas e amei todas! Elas me incentivam mais e mais =)_

_beijão_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: **__Capítulo maiorzinho, vocês merecem pela minha demora, obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Cap. 3 - Paraíso_

_Minha teoria de ter ido para o céu provava-se cada vez mais certa._

_Eu estava diante de um anjo lindo e pálido, seus cabelos rebeldes tinham um tom de ouro, perfeito; ele estava cuidando de mim. Pelo que eu entendi ele passava um algodão pela minha testa - que pela cor do algodão sangrava -, quando eu abri os olhos ele sorriu ternamente fazendo meu coração acelerar._

_Se aquele era o paraíso eu não iria sair jamais._

_Quando eu abri minha boca pra perguntar ele me silenciou com um dedo, que tocou os meus lábios me mandando choques elétricos. _

_- Você precisa descansar. - Ele murmurou explicando. - Estão todos ... Inteiros. - Ele pareceu hesitar._

_- Jacob... - Sussurrei preocupada, seu rosto mostrou-me uma careta estranha - ele torceu o nariz._

_- O seu namorado está bem, já foi pra casa. - Ignorei o fato de Jacob __não _ser meu namorado, estava intrigada demais para saber porque eu continuara ali e ele não. Ele pareceu notar. - Estava se sentindo melhor, pelo menos foi o que disse quando Carlisle mediu sua temperatura, ele é sempre tão inumanamente quente?

Era verdade, ultimamente Jake tinha uma temperatura mais quente que o normal, mais quente que o normal _para Forks_. Mas eu gostava dessa sensação.

- Às vezes. - Ele acenou com a cabeça, parecia estar absorvendo aquela informação mais que o necessário. - Onde estamos?

-Na minha casa. - Soltei um muchocho infeliz, mas ele entendeu errado. - Como você está?

- Bem? - Saiu como uma pergunta. Ele sorriu. - Emmett e Alice?

-Estão bem... - Ele sussurrou desviando o olhar para a janela.

Olhei em volta e me encontrei num quarto bonito, estava deitada numa cama de casal com lençóis dourados de frente para uma enorme janela coberta por uma cortina de seda. Um grande banheiro elegante eu pude ver pela fresta da porta no lado esquerdo do quarto, ao lado de outra porta, mas esta estava fechada. No lado direito um quando som estéreo dividia o espaço com estantes gigantes e abarrotadas de CD e outra porta.

Olhei de volta para aquele ser exuberante.

- Achei que tinha morrido - confessei fazendo careta, mas ele riu. Um som lindo.

- Quase, por que acha isso? - Ele perguntou humorado.

- Por nada não... -Hesitei. - Sem querer ser ingrata ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas quem é você?

Ele gargalhou com vontade.

- Me desculpe, esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Edward Cullen, seu novo vizinho. - Ele indicou com a cabeça a janela, mas com a minha confusão logo se estampou no meu rosto.

Andando demasiadamente lento ele puxou um dos lados da cortina, o sol me fez piscar várias pra poder focalizar a visão da minha casa - minha janela mais propriamente dita. Mordi o lábio pela insegurança. Ele puxou a cortina de volta antes que o quarto se acostumasse com a luz intensa.

- Eu não vou ficar te espionando. - Ele falou lendo meus pensamentos, depois gargalhou me fazendo corar.

Ele se sentou do meu lado de novo e eu tentei me sentar. Ele murmurou um 'eu te ajudo' e puxou o travesseiro pra que eu me encostasse melhor.

-Obrigada. - Um pensamento me atingiu forte. - Reneé. - Sibilei preocupada.

Nessas horas ela deveria estar tendo uma sincope de preocupação. Ou pior. Se Charlie soubesse estaria aqui em poucos instantes com toda a SWAT -se fosse possível - xingando a Reneé de tudo quanto é coisa. Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Ela esta bem, relaxe. - Eu já estava arfando nessas alturas. - Passou a noite aqui cuidando de você e Emmett - ela se revezava.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada?

- Dois dias, Carlisle já estava ficando preocupado. - Ignorei aquele nome desconhecido, tinham coisas mais importantes.

- E _por que _vocês não me levaram no hospital? Ficaram loucos? Eu... - Ele me cortou.

- Carlisle é médico Bella. - Ele disse calmo, corei envergonhada. - Ele cuidou muito bem de todos vocês - tinha tudo o que precisava aqui em casa.

- Mas.. Vocês acabaram de se mudar. - Protestei, mesmo sabendo que era infantilidade e que eu tinha sido _muito _bem tratada - eu estava viva.

- Nós nos acomodamos rápido, - Ele piscou. - depois de tantas mudanças você pega prática. - Ele riu de alguma piada interna, já que eu não entendi o tamanho da graça.

- Obrigada. - Ele não entendeu. - Por me salvar, acho que não estaria aqui se fosse você...

- Não tem de que. - Ele piscou novamente, era tão meigo. - Eu vou avisar a Carlisle que você finalmente acordou. - Ele saiu no quarto e eu suspirei abobada.

Eu sei que deveria estar totalmente histérica já que eu acabara de sofrer um acidente e Jacob estava mal em qualquer lugar de La Push sem nenhum atendimento médico - eu sabia que se dependesse dele ele nunca iria à um médico, teimoso. Que meu irmão e minha melhor amiga estavam desacordados em algum lugar dessa casa e que minha mãe e meu pai poderiam estar se estapeando nesse momento. Mas tudo que vinha na cabeça era aquele deus grego que estava cuidado de mim a poucos instantes.

_Louca. _Murmurei virando os olhos.

Edward entrou segurando o riso - será que ele ouviu? _Impossível._ Seguido de um homem jovem e lindo, aparentemente seu irmão. Seu rosto era pálido como o de Edward e os olhos da mesma cor topázio, mas mostravam muito mais experiência.

- Finalmente acordou! - Ele exclamou sorrindo. - Já queria te levar pra Port Angeles para um eletro encefalograma, a batida foi feia! - Eu estremeci.

- Vou avisar Reneé, ela queria muito te ver acordada, mas mandamos ela descansar.

- Boa idéia filho! - Minha boca formou um 'O' e Carlisle riu, Edward já estava longe. - Eu sei que é estranho. Todos eles são adotados. - Todos?

- Quantos são? - Soltei sem pensar, ele riu.

- Quatro filhos adotivos. - Sorriu orgulhoso.

- Estou sendo indelicada, desculpe.

- Que nada, eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso. Eu e Esme temos orgulho de todos eles. - Seus olhos brilhavam confirmando.

- Isso é ótimo. - Concordei.

Ele começou a fazer exames e conversamos sobre coisas banais. Ele declarou que eu estava bem o suficiente para voltar para casa se eu quisesse e passou uns analgésicos se eu sentisse dor. Antes que eu tentasse agradecer Reneé entrou afoita ainda amarrando a faixa de seu hobby na cintura.

- BELLA! - Agora ela tentava aplacar seu cabelo armado enquanto se aproximava da cama. - É tão bom ver você melhor! - Ela desistiu do cabelo e me abraçou.

- É bom te ver também mãe. - Sorri. - Eu já estou bem melhor, eu queria ver os outros. - Falei incerta, não sabia se estava liberada a vê-los.

- Só Emmett, Bella, só ele. - Fiz careta, eu precisava ver minha melhor amiga.

- Por que? - Cruzei os braços no peito, num gesto teimoso.

- Alice sofreu mais que vocês todos com o impacto, então precisa de mais cuidados. Não vamos incomodá-la enquanto... Se _recupera. _- Carlisle olhou um olhar preocupado pra Edward que eu não perdi.

- Então vou ver Emmett. - Falei decidida e me levantei.

Marchei até a porta pisando duro sem ninguém interromper, mas pude perceber Edward segurando Reneé para isso não acontecer. Abri a porta do quarto e me deparei num corredor grande cheio de portas, mas não desisti.

Abri a primeira e me deparei com o banheiro - que por sinal era grande e lindo, com uma banheira cara - na segunda com um escritório com estantes lotadas de livros, mas quando eu estava chegando na terceira porta - com a mão na maçaneta para ser exata - eu levei um susto.

- Você é teimosa não? - Quase gritei, não tinha percebido ele ali, muito menos tão perto. - Seu eu fosse você não abriria essa porta... - ele deu de ombros.

- Por que? - Fiz bico. - Eu quero ver o meu irmão!

- É aquele quarto ali. - Ele mostrou com a mão o último quarto e eu fui na direção.

Quando eu estava entrando no quarto um gemido alto me fez virar de volta para o corredor, mas a silhueta de Edward me impediu de ver qualquer coisa.

- O que.. O que foi isso?

- Não é nada. - Ele disse me empurrando delicadamente para dentro do quarto.

- Lógico que é Edward! - sussurrei com medo de encontrar Emmett dormindo.

- É só.. Alice.

- Alice? - sibilei.

- Ela sente dores, mas vai passar. - Seu rosto era uma folha em branco enquanto me fitava.

Eu gelei.

Alice já tinha quase dezoito, tinha saído da casa da sua avó a um ano atrás. Morava com ela desde que tinha sete anos e perdeu seus pais em um acidente de avião horrível. A avó de Alice dois meses após sua saída de casa e ela se sentia muito culpada por te-La deixado sozinha. Agora a única pessoa que Alice tinha era eu, e eu não iria abandoná-La.

- Eu _preciso ver ela Edward. - vociferei, sem causar nenhum efeito nele._

_- Sem chances. - sua voz era impassível._

_Tentei tirá-lo do meu caminho, mas era como empurrar uma parede._

_- Anda logo!_

_- Desiste. - ele sorriu irônico. Eu grunhi._

_Virei para o quarto de Emmett._

_- Nervosinha como sempre. - Ele gargalhou._

_- Então não é só comigo? Estava levando para o lado pessoal._

_- Acostume-se. Você ainda não viu ela na TPM ou quando..._

_- Cala boca Emmett! - Eu gritei. - Eu vim ver se você estava bem, mas percebi que não precisa da minha preocupação._

_Bufei saindo brava do quarto, mas deu pra ouvir a risada dos dois patetas._

_- Mãe vamos? - Declarei quando cheguei na porta do quarto, ela estava conversando com Carlisle._

_- Claro, você deve estar cansada. Muito obrigada Carlisle, um dia eu ainda te recompenso. - eles deram um aperto de mão._

_- Mãe, fique sabendo que o doutor tem esposa. - Emmett disse quando chegou do meu lado, eu lhe dei uma cotovelada bem merecida._

_- Emmett! - Ela sussurrou hiper constrangida. - Me desculpe doutor, esses jovens._

_- Eu entendo. - Carlisle deu um sorriso tímido, Emmett extrapolou._

_Quando estávamos em casa já mamãe deu uns bons tapas nas costas de Emmett, mas pelo seu tamanho de urso foram mais como carinho, o que a irritou mais._

_- Arrasando corações, tchururu ! - Emmett cantarolou se jogando no sofá._

_- HAHA, para de importunar a mamãe seu idiota! - Estapeei a cabeça dele._

_- Quem disse que eu falei dela? - Ele se virou pra me lançar um olhar sacana._

_- E de quem mais seria? Ah, ta falando da loira que você ficou babando? - Ele se enfezou e me jogou uma almofada._

_- Eu estou falando de Edward Cullen. - dei uma risada histérica e devolvi a almofada pra ele, subindo a escada._

_- Efeitos colaterais, é isso._

_- Eu não sou bobo Bells... Eu vi o jeito que você olhava pra ele - e principalmente o jeito que ele te olhava. - Sorriu satisfeito._

_- Emmett, você é louco. Mãe, dê um jeito no seu filho, ele está variando! - Gritei a última frase para que Reneé ouvisse da cozinha._

_- Não é de hoje filha! Não é de hoje! - Mandei um beijinho pra Emmett e fui pro meu quarto._

_Os pensamentos sobre Alice estavam me perturbando, eu tinha medo de algo pior acontecer com ela e não iria embora de Forks tão cedo. Desci as escadas decidida, encontrando Emmett ainda largado no sofá._

_- Mãe, tem como vir aqui um instante? - Me sentei no outro sofá, longe da mira de Emmett._

_- Oi querida. - Ela se apoiou no encosto do meu sofá, afagando meus cabelos._

_- Eu resolvi tomar uma decisão, se Emmett não quiser eu vou entender._

_- Anda logo. - Ele abaixou o volume da Tv pra me ouvir._

_- Mãe, eu acho que vou ficar em Forks, pelo menos esse ano. Se não for te atrapalhar, claro. - Eu me virei pra ver sua expressão._

_- É claro que você não atrapalha meu amor! Pode ficar o tempo que quiser, mas eu só não sei se Charlie liberaria... - Sua voz morreu infeliz na última frase._

_- Nós somos maiores de idade, ele não pode nos impedir. Você é nossa mãe lembra? - Emmett estava sério._

_- Ah, meus queridos. - Seus olhos se encheram d'água. - Venham cá!_

_Ela nos juntou num único abraço, muito emocionada._

_- Vocês são os meus tesouros. - Nos beijou na testa._

_-Acabou mãe, já está bom de melação! - Emmett brincou voltando para o seu sofá e aumentando o volume da Tv novamente._

_Depois da discussão com Charlie no telefone , dele tentar nos impedir e se negar a mandar as nossas coisas ele desistiu - depois que eu apelei. _

_Reneé fez um jantar mirabolante - como o de costume - para comemorar. Decidimos que pela manhã já iríamos ver as coisas na Forks High School e que logo depois eu iria ver Alice, de todo o jeito._


End file.
